What would happen if?
by RachRavenclaw1997
Summary: Rose and Scorpius's time at Hogwarts during their OWL year. To love each other or to hate each other? It's their choice. Which will they choose?
1. A Bad Morning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (apart from the ones I made up) or Hogwarts. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 - A Bad Morning<span>**

The quill scratched across the parchment.

'"_Grace!" a voice called up the stairs. "Phone for you!"_

_ "Coming Mum!" Grace called down. She sighed as she closed her book. "Thank God I don't have to do anymore Spanish homework." She mumbled under her breath as she set off down the stairs._

_ "Careful," Mrs Field said as Grace skidded to a stop in front of her. "You'll hurt yourself if you're not careful!"_

Rose sighed angrily and scribbled out the writing on the parchment in her hands. "I just can't write muggle stories!" she cried, crumpling the parchment into a ball and throwing it across the room. It was 2 am in the Gryffindor common room and Rose Weasley was the only one awake. All of her friends had already gone upstairs to bed, but she decided to stay and try to put the idea that had been floating around in her head lately into words. The only problem was, she thought she was bad at writing. "I give up." She sighed, looking at the pile of parchment on the floor of the common room. I'll leave it for the house elves, she thought, even if Mum isn't happy with it.

She trudged up into the girls dormitory and fell straight into a dreamless sleep.

"Rose! Rose, wake up!"

"Come on Rose, or we'll be late for charms."

Rose peeled her eyelids open and stared at her two friends, Olivia and Emily. The only one of her friends missing was Violet, a pretty Ravenclaw girl with light blond hair and big blue eyes. Olivia's dark brown eyes and Emily's hazel ones were staring at her, silently urging her to get up. "Ugh. What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"We've got fifteen minutes until first lesson, come on!" said Olivia.

Rose jumped up. "Really?" she asked.

"Really!" both her friends said together.

"Now come on, get dressed. We've already got your books ready." Emily said, holding up Rose's bag.

Rose quickly changed into her robes, then grabbed her bag from Emily as they raced to their Charms lesson.

"Hurry up!" Olivia said, tucking a short black strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Rose shouted. They ran though the corridors until they skidded to a stop in front of their charms classroom.

"Hey, did you guys get anything to eat? I'm starving." Rose asked.

"No sorry." Olivia replied.

"We haven't eaten anything either." Emily said, flicking her long brown hair out of her light hazel eyes.

"Well, you're lucky I brought enough for you all then, aren't you?" a voice said over Rose's shoulder. A Ravenclaw girl appeared carrying three bits of buttered toast in her hands. "Here you are," She handed the toast out to the others who munched on them hungrily. "I noticed none of you were in the Great Hall, Rose, so I brought you some breakfast. I know it's not as much as you guys usually eat but it's something."

"Fank oo Violt." Olivia said, giving Violet a hug.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that, you had something in your mouth." laughed Violet.

Olivia swallowed quickly then said "Thank you Violet!"

"Yeah, thanks Violet."

"Thanks Violet," Rose said "I know I can count on you for anything."

Before Violet could reply, Professor Flitwick arrived. "In you go then." He said.

Violet and Rose grabbed two of the seats at the very back of the room, next to Albus and his Ravenclaw friend Alex; Olivia and Emily took the seats in front of them.

"We'll be carrying on our work on the spell 'Silencio' today class," said Professor Flitwick. "Get out your wands and practise the spell on the animals on your desk." Immediately, the class was filled with the sounds of animals and pupils trying to silence them. After a few goes at it, Rose managed to silence the canary on her desk. Next to her, Violet had managed to do the same on the mouse, with a bit of help from Rose. Professor Flitwick was making his way around the class. "Good try there David, just don't wave your wand, make sure it's a short jabbing motion. Good, good. Ah, girls, done already I suppose? Ah yes. Excellent, there's no sound at all! Well done! 10 points to Gryffindor and 10 points to Ravenclaw!" The girls beamed as Professor Flitwick moved away. Suddenly, their faces fell.

_He'd _just walked in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So guys, so far, do you love it? Hate it? Review it either way :)<strong>_

_**This story is being written by the admins on this page: R.I.P. Dobby. Don't worry, we'll maim people for you. .com/ripdobbydontworry?ref=tn_tnmn, so the first Chapter is being done be me the rest are by different admins :) The rest is on it's way soon! - *Bellatrix***_


	2. Late For Charms Class

Well, crap. First class of the day and I'm late already. I rushed down the empty corridors on the way to Charms class, while sloppily tying my Slytherin tie and fixing my messy blonde hair. I hadn't meant to wake up so late- my friend Lorcan Parkinson was supposed to wake me up, but I guess it had slipped his mind. Prat. He probably just thought it was funny to leave me lying there, asleep, while he ran off to Charms, chatting with whatever "lucky" girl he found on the way.

Finally reaching the Charms classroom, I threw open the door and glared at Lorcan. He grinned sheepishly at me and shrugged. Whatever, I'll get him back later. I'm known for being one of the best prankers at Hogwarts- aside from Fred Weasley II… but that could change once I got my hands on Lorcan. He may be my best mate, but we snakes are known for our awesome planning when it came to revenge.

I strolled up to Professor Flitwick. Man, was that guy ancient! He was still a teacher while my mum was at school. "Sorry I was late professor, my friend Lorcan here," -I glanced pointedly at him- "decided to let me sleep in a bit today. It won't happen again. I'll make sure." I grinned wickedly at Lorcan, and then looked innocently back at Flitwick.

"I won't count you late this time, Mr. Malfoy, but please don't be late again," Flitwick answered.

As I began walking back to my usual seat beside Lorcan, I caught Rose rolling her eyes and glaring at me from across the classroom. What was her problem? I hadn't even said anything insulting to her yet! I decided to take matters into my own hands. I stopped in front of her desk, bowed gracefully, and sprouted a rose from the tip of my wand. I laid it on her desk, and announced loudly, "a rose for a very grumpy looking Rose," and sauntered back to my seat, pleased with the laughter following me. It's amazing what you can get away with in Flitwick's class.

"Lovely job, Mr. Malfoy! We haven't even covered that spell in class yet! 10 points to Slytherin!" Flitwick smiled at me from atop his pile of books he sat on at his desk.

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick." I grinned cheekily at him, and then laughed as I caught a glimpse of Rose. She hid her face behind the curtain of her fiery red hair, but I could still tell that her face was burning red; red as a—well, as a rose. Her friends glared at me. I smiled back.

Lorcan laughed beside me. "Good job, dude. You should've seen her face! She was absolutely _appalled!"_

Well, gee. Nice to know she thinks I'm hideous. But it's not like I care… She's just a stupid little ginger know it all Gryffindor. I hate her. Kind of.

"Thanks, mate, but I'm totally going to get you back later for not waking me up."

"It completely slipped my mind! I got distracted!"

I laughed. "What girl was it?"

He frowned at me. "Sara McLean. I just kind of rushed out of the room and forgot to come back…"

"Yeah yeah, it won't happen again." I winked at him, and then started to work on our assignment, amused by the worried expression on his face.

I couldn't wait until after class when I had to deal with Rose. It was so fun to make her angry; she needed to learn to control that Weasley temper. Plus, it was the only time she ever really talked to me… But then again, I hated her, so what did I care?

**Author's Note:**

**AHHH! My first ever chapter of fanfiction! I don't really know how long or how short this is XD How do you like Scorpius's character? PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**,**

**.:Pigwidgeon:.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who does that swaggering slug think he is? 'A rose for a very grumpy looking Rose'" Rose fumed, making a retching sound after the last sentence.

"You know he only did that to get a rise out of you," said Olivia. "Why else would he give you a rose?"

"You don't actually think he likes me, do you?"

"I'm not sure." replied Olivia.

"I sure hope he doesn't." said Rose. Creeped out by the fact the Scorpius Malfoy may or may not like her, Rose left the common room and headed toward the Black Lake, toward the shady willow tree she often went to clear her head. She reached the marble staircase, taking the stairs two at a time. When she reached the bottom, she noticed a small crowd gathering around the entrance to the dungeons.

"What's going on?" she asked a nearby Ravenclaw.

"Someone's picking on a Hufflepuff first year, and it doesn't look pretty." informed the Ravenclaw. _Malfoy_, Rose said under her breath, having no doubt in her mind it was him causing the hold-up. Parting her way through the crowd, Rose saw exactly what the Ravenclaw student described: Scorpius picking on a Hufflepuff first year. Rose quickly identified the scrawny straw haired boy hanging upside down. It was Bernie Makintyre, who was in the same Charms class with her.

"Put him down Malfoy! He hasn't done anything to you" demanded Rose, feeling her ears turning red with anger.

"Make me Weasley" taunted Scorpius, while Bernie began to turn a pale shade of green. Not hesitating another moment, Rose drew her wand, aimed at Scorpius' heart.

"Wait just a second. I've got a proposition for you" jeered Scorpius, his fingers wrapped around his own wand, preparing to defend himself.

"Proposition? What sort of proposition?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Young Makintyre here told me you were good with Charms, which is somehow hard for me to pick up on. Here's the deal; you do my Charms homework for the rest of the year or else Makintyre's in for a world of pain." Scorpius finished, a devilish smile dancing on his lips. Bernie winced at the thought of more torture at the hands of Malfoy.

_What should I do?_ Rose thought fiercely to herself. _I don't want to do his homework, that's cheating, not to mention lazy beyond belief. But I don't want him to hurt Bernie either…_

"I haven't got all day, Weasley!" scoffed Malfoy.

"Alright!" Swallowing her pride, Rose slowly lowered her wand and groaned. "Fine, I'll do your homework."

"See? I knew we could come to an understanding." said Scorpius, releasing Bernie from his invisible bonds and sauntered down into the dungeons.

"Thanks Rose. That was real brave of you." said Bernie.

Rose nodded curtly and stomped out the front doors. She would be spending a lot of time under the willow tree, contemplating on what she had just agreed to do.

**Dumble_Dork**


End file.
